criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything the Light Touches
Everything the Light Touches is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirteenth case in Friend or Foe? and the thirteenth case overall. It takes place as the third case in the New Africa region. Plot After healing Joshua following his poisoning, the team travelled with Fawza's nomadic tribe to Darryl Brennan, the final leader of La Familia, and his diamond mine in Botswana. Shortly after arriving, Fawza told the team that anything the tribe had, they had too, before leaving for the diamond mine to protest. The player and Rosa soon armed themselves and followed, seeing the mine in the distance. However, when they arrived at the front gate, they found Fawza dead, bleeding from a hole drilled into her brain. After the pair sadly bagged her body, Luna confirmed Fawza died after her brain was churned by the drill. They then questioned young orphan Nyack, tribal warrior Adaeze Okafor, and El Royale agent Izzah Rashid. As the pair convened amongst the tribe, Dara called, asking if they wanted the good or bad news first. The bad news, Dara had broken into the mine, the good news, she'd discovered Darryl's secret laboratory. The team soon met with Dara where Nolan reprimanded her for breaking into the mine, before Darryl and his guards confronted them. He then ordered them to have a warrant for searching the laboratory, but Dara responded that they had probable cause, revealing she'd seen a stash of weapons there earlier (which she'd planted herself). They then searched the laboratory, suspecting Darryl and drill operator Tucker Barnes in the process. They also discovered that Nyack had been searching for a diamond to sell, in order to solve his worries, and that Izzah had been monitoring the mine, revealing Fawza was causing too much disruption for her to work properly. As Tadashi recapped the facts, Aida revealed that Joshua was standing by the mine gate. They then spoke to Joshua, where he declared that he needed to arm himself better, as La Familia wanted him dead. After returning Joshua back to the camp, they discovered that Fawza knew Darryl had paid Tucker to illegally dump waste, and that Adaeze wanted to storm the mine, but Fawza refused. Eventually, as the sun began to set, they found Nyack guilty of the murder. They then questioned the young orphan, who told them to leave him alone as he hadn't done anything. Rosa pressed on gently, telling Nyack that the only way to solve it was to tell the truth. Nyack slowly began to confess, telling them he never meant to kill Fawza as she had protected him. Nyack recounted how he'd been searching for a way into the mine to steal a diamond, eventually doing so. He told them that he'd escaped the mine with a diamond he could sell, but heard noises and hid. Believing he'd be arrested for theft, Nyack stole a hand drill to protect himself, attacking the noises. Nyack then realized he'd attacked Fawza, who was protesting by the gate, as she fell to the floor and began to bleed from the injury in her head. As she was dying, Fawza, to protect him, then told the youngling that she wasn't mad, asking him to look away as he didn't need to see it. They then video called Judge Donovan, who decide to arrange a stay at a correctional facility for minors for Nyack. Post-trial, Suniva requested to investigate the laboratory with the player and Aida. The trio soon returned to the laboratory, where Aida wondered about having a laboratory named the Vanishing Point, before discovering a secret room inside the lab. Aida then suggested they question Tucker for the passcode to the secret room, with the trio soon confronting the drill operator. Bryson then offered Tucker immunity for illegally dumping waste, prompting him to reveal the passcode. Inside the secret room, they discovered one of Darryl's diamond-fuelled power sources, which he planned to use to restore La Familia's strength. Aida then ran tests on the power source, but soon confirmed grave news; the power source was radioactive and had deadly consequences, revealing that Tadashi had confirmed many scientists working on the project had died. They soon confronted Darryl to shut down his and La Familia's operation, but he smiled in return. He then applauded them on their effort, but told them nothing would stop him as the other power sources had been shipped away, ready to be mass produced across the world. Meanwhile, Joshua spoke to the player about a personal matter. He admitted that, following his poisoning, he needed to be able to protect himself from La Familia. He then asked to speak to Dara with the player about shooting lessons. Dara then accepted the lessons, but confessed she'd lost her targets in the camp. Joshua and the player then returned to the camp, and after retrieving the broken targets from Adaeze, they repaired them. Dara then placed the targets and fired a bullseye, before instructing Joshua to do the same. A while later, Joshua fired a bullseye. He then thanked the pair for their help, admitting he felt safer now he could protect himself. Later, the team convened, where they debriefed everyone on the situation. Knowing they had to stop the power sources from being shipped across the world, Tadashi began to track Darryl's transportation truck. A few hours later, Tadashi revealed that the truck had stopped in South Africa, prompting the team to rush there. Summary Victim *'Fawza' (found with a hole drilled into her brain) Murder Weapon *'Hand Drill' Killer *'Nyack' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes hoodia. *The suspect has navigational skills. *The suspect suffers from hay fever. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes hoodia. *The suspect has navigational skills. *The suspect suffers from hay fever. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes hoodia. *The suspect has navigational skills. *The suspect suffers from hay fever. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes hoodia. *The suspect has navigational skills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes hoodia. *The suspect has navigational skills. *The suspect suffers from hay fever. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer takes hoodia. *The killer has navigational skills. *The killer suffers from hay fever. *The killer has torn clothing. *The killer is younger than forty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mine Gate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drilling Equipment, Gate Sign, Broken Object) *Examine Gate Sign. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Nyack) *Interrogate Nyack about breaking into the mine. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Tribe Totem; New Crime Scene: Nomadic Camp) *Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Clues: Spear Symbols, Broken Device) *Examine Symbols. (Result: Tribal Symbols; New Suspect: Adaeze Okafor) *Question Adaeze over her leader's death. *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Communications Device) *Analyze Communications Device. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Izzah Rashid) *Confront Izzah about her presence in Botswana. *Examine Drilling Equipment. (Result: Hand Drill) *Analyze Hand Drill. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has navigational skills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes hoodia) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Darryl's Laboratory. (Clues: Key Card, Hard Hat, Scanner) *Examine Key Card. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Match Found; New Suspect: Darryl Brennan) *Question Darryl over Fawza's murder. (Attribute: Darryl takes hoodia) *Examine Hard Hat. (Result: T BARNES; New Suspect: Tucker Barnes) *Interrogate Tucker on access to the laboratory. (Attribute: Tucker has navigational skills) *Examine Scanner. (Result: Scanning Logs) *Analyze Scanning Logs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from hay fever; New Crime Scene: Gate Entrance) *Investigate Gate Entrance. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Boy Holding Diamond) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Binoculars) *Analyze Binoculars. (04:00:00) *Confront Izzah on her spy binoculars. (Attribute: Izzah takes hoodia, has navigational skills, and suffers from hay fever) *Confront Nyack over holding a diamond. (Attribute: Nyack takes hoodia, has navigational skills, and suffers from hay fever) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Test Tubes. (Clues: Trash Can, Faded Paper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (08:00:00) *Confront Tucker over illegally dumping waste. (Attribute: Tucker takes hoodia and suffers from hay fever) *Question Darryl over telling Tucker to dump the waste. (Attribute: Darryl has navigational skills) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Nomad Language) *Analyze Nomad Language. (02:00:00) *Confront Adaeze over her plan to rally the tribe against the mine. (Attribute: Adaeze takes hoodia, has navigational skills, and suffers from hay fever) *Investigate Nomad Tents. (Clues: Faded Bottle, Nomad Artefacts) *Examine Faded Bottle. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Examine Nomad Artefacts. (Result: Drill Bit) *Analyze Drill Bit. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer is younger than forty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to King of the Jungle (3/5). (No stars) King of the Jungle (3/5) *Investigate Darryl's Laboratory. (Clue: Secret Panel) *Examine Secret Panel. (Result: Failed Attempt) *Investigate Mine Gate. (Clue: Driller Jacket) *Examine Driller Jacket. (Result: Tucker's Jacket) *Confront Tucker about the passcode. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Test Tube. (Clue: Power Source) *Examine Power Source. (Result: Lab Sample) *Analyze Lab Sample. (08:00:00) *Stop Darryl producing the power source. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See if Dara can help with Joshua's aim. *Investigate Nomad Camp. (Clue: Broken Targets) *Examine Broken Targets. (Result: Targets) *Analyze Targets. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Joshua Copperfield) *Take aiming lessons with Joshua. (Reward: Mercenary Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:New Africa (FOF)